The training and development of a baseball pitcher often focuses on methods of improving throwing mechanics and throwing velocity while preventing or minimizing injury. However, traits related to pitch location, the movement on a pitched baseball and pitch selection from pitch to pitch for individuals are often neglected and not included as part of training and development. While good velocity on a pitched baseball may help a pitcher get away with location mistakes in and around the strike zone, the combination of pitch location, pitch selection, changing the speed of the baseball from pitch to pitch and the movement placed on the baseball from pitch to pitch is desired for long term pitching success—especially at higher levels of competition.
As is commonplace in athletics, individuals frequently offer differing philosophies as to how pitchers should best approach the art of pitching, i.e., how to best pitch to particular batters and how to manage the strike zone via pitch location, pitch selection and movement on the baseball. An approach is desired that addresses Applicant's own individual philosophy regarding baseball pitching and targeted throwing generally.